


鞭

by 11874316



Series: 只有你想不到，没有我开不了 [1]
Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, no one asked for, 军装!亚岚, 就一次非常快的短打
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11874316/pseuds/11874316
Summary: 对于新A写的幻想，不要当真不要当真不要当真
Relationships: Shirahama Alan/Komori Hayato, 森岚 - Relationship, 白滨亚岚/小森隼
Series: 只有你想不到，没有我开不了 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983286
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	鞭

**Author's Note:**

> 对于新A写的幻想，不要当真不要当真不要当真

白滨亚岚踩着军靴踏进俘虏营的时候，所有人都屏住了呼吸。

在场的各位都是被派来看守俘虏的新兵蛋子，肩上连一颗星都没有，平常自然是很少有机会能接触到这位有史以来最年轻的少将，更别提营里剩下的那些俘虏了，这位少将对这里所有人都是个谜。

但这并不代表军营里关于白滨少将的传说故事就少了。事实上，关于他的故事多到三天三夜都说不完，不少人都在传这位少将有着一张漂亮脸蛋，一路从士官生升到少将也不过用了短短两三年，就算在战时，一年就能晋升两级，这其中也一定有猫腻。

“他说不定爬了总司令的床呢。”营里总是有这样那样的谣言。传到白滨亚岚的耳中时他既不承认也不否认，于是他的沉默更加助长了这股谣言的传播，至少现在站在俘虏营里的各位都曾听说过这些故事。

前辈们描述的故事都很活色生香，再加上大家几乎都是第一次能亲眼见到传说中的白滨上将，一时之间不免都有些心猿意马。谁能抗拒美人的制服诱惑呢？

可小森隼知道白滨亚岚并不是那样的人，他从没有爬过谁的床，他至今为止的所有成绩都是自己一步一个脚印走下来的。

他们上的是同一所军校，在小森进军校的第一天参加开学典礼时，白滨是作为优秀生代表发言出现在舞台上，他至今都会记得那个意气风发的少年对他们做的演讲，让他坚定了自己毕业后从军的想法。

那样耀眼的白滨，其实私底下人好得出奇。对小森这个和他来自同一个训练基地的后辈也多有提携，在学校里每次在路上遇到的时候，也都是白滨率先朝他挥手和他打招呼。能一直见到前辈温柔的笑脸，算是他枯燥的军校生活中唯一的亮色了。

他知道白滨在军校里就一直表现得非常优秀，毕业后更是因为打赢了几场重要战役而被飞速提拔，在小森隼毕业的时候，他已经坐到了少佐的位置，身边却连个帮手都没有。而因为说不清道不明的某些原因申请做了白滨的助理的他，也沾了对方的光，被提拔到了准尉。

小森隼还记得自己一开始问白滨亚岚，这样的快速提拔不会受到军中的非议吗，而白滨亚岚则是眯起眼睛笑了笑告诉他：“有能力的人不该受制于军衔。”这也是他一开始被提拔的时候，总司令告诉他的话。“流言蜚语并不重要，重要的是大家都能活下去。”

而就算是这样温柔自信的白滨也会有暴戾的一面。

他踏入俘虏营的时候所有人都觉得他就是那身军服的最佳代言人。没人能把军服穿出这样的感觉，明明扣子扣到了最上面一颗，军大衣也严丝合缝地贴合着他的身体曲线，连手上原本应该裸露着的肌肤也被皮手套包裹着，但禁欲的性感气息依旧泛滥，他就像军队里行走的模特，那身衣服就好似长在他身上一样合适。甚至被他搭话的新兵都已经因为看着他，就忘了自己被指示了要去做什么。

能睡到白滨长官真的值了。相信在场所有人脑子里此时此刻都回荡着这句话。

一直跟在白滨身后的小森不免咳了两声提醒那个新兵赶紧去把长官要提审的人带到审讯室里来。

这也是小森隼第一次看白滨亚岚审讯，一般这样的活都不会轮到这位少将来做，奈何这次上面下来的任务紧，要审问的对象也很重要，权衡再三，白滨还是决定亲自提审这位俘虏。

少将的军大衣被好整以暇地脱下来挂在椅子上，少将本人正在慢条斯理地脱下自己的皮手套，他脱得极慢，一根手指一根手指地往上抽着手套，给了大家把俘虏架到刑具上的时间。

鲜少有人知道，在白滨升上上尉之前他最擅长的事就是严刑拷打，许多重要的情报也都是出自他的手。而眼下这位美人拿下了摆在审讯工具架上的鞭子，干脆利落地朝着被架起来的俘虏挥了一鞭，鞭子在空气中划过一个漂亮的弧度，打在人的身上发出一声闷响。

审讯用的粗绳鞭不同于床上为了增加情趣用的皮鞭，这样的一鞭下去只会打的人皮开肉绽。白滨的力度控制的很好，对方的皮肤仅仅是裂开了一条缝，伤口往外渗着一点血，而从对方口中发出的惨叫来判断，这一鞭绝对比看起来更痛。

“如果你想耗，我们有大把的时间。”小森听见白滨这么说到，他看见对方又笑着眯起了眼，与平常的温暖的感觉不同，这次他只觉得这是来自地狱的微笑。那是与平常全然不同的白滨亚岚，被批准看到这一面的小森感觉自己获得了什么了不起的特权。

而在这鞭子抽打在肉体的声音越来越响，俘虏身上的血痕越来越多，白滨也因活动开了身子而解开了衣服最上方的纽扣的时候，小森发现自己竟然可耻的硬了。他从站的笔挺的军姿转换成双手交叉放在裆前，希望能掩盖一些他尴尬的勃起。

这太不合时宜了，可白滨挥鞭的样子太优雅，太具有观赏性了。他完全无法抗拒自己的学长现在身上散发出的优雅的变态的气质，他在脑子里想象着白滨用长鞭或者短鞭抽打他，用手杖敲在他的背上，最好再穿着军靴狠狠地踩他。“我们有很多时间。”想象中的白滨居高临下地对他说，他几乎要立刻交代在当场。

审讯结束的白滨似乎注意到了小森这边的窘迫，他笑着路过对方身边，拍了拍他的肩膀，凑到小森的耳边像要与他耳鬓厮磨一样，扔下一句“处理好再回来。”便又像先前一样有条不紊地穿上衣服，在离开审讯室之前最后再朝他有些无法掩盖的勃起的地方看了一眼，留给他一个暧昧的笑脸。

这就是小森像个男高中生一样在他的裤子里高潮所需要的全部。


End file.
